Winx Club Season 7
by Winx Fairy Lauren
Summary: SEASON 7 IS HERE! Baltor is back and the girls need to earn Powerix and Starix to get rid of him
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club**

**Season 7 Episode 1: The Return Of Valtor**

* * *

Bloom was with Daphne and has arrived at Alfea

"Wow I can't believe how many fairies have came this year" Bloom said

"Well I'm glad that we're back" Daphne said "But I'm worried"

"Why" Bloom asked

"I feel evil magic" Daphne answers her

"Well it must be Cloud Tower" Bloom said

"No it's not that"

"Well I'm sure Ms F will help you"

"Yeah you're right" Daphne said then Bloom went to her room

"Hey Musa and Flora" Bloom says

"Hey Bloom" They both say in unison

"Wow Stella is that our new clothes" Tecna said looking at Stella's drawings

"Yep OK girls time for a new style" Stella said "Musa loves music and needs style" then Stella had a white ball in her hand and it went around Musa then Musa was wearing a dark blue sparkly top with a bronze music note in the middle bronze jeans and blue heels and her hair was in a braid "Bloom heart of the fire and needs style" then Bloom had a navy top on with a beautiful dragon in the middle and under it was small writing in handwriting saying 'You can't put out this fire' a orange skirt that went to her mid-thigh and red heels and her hair was in a pony tail "Flora loves flowers and needs style" then flora was in a red top that had one strap and the strap was made from red roses a pink tight skirt that had pink roses around the waist and red and pink heels and her hair is in pigtails "Aisha Loves training and needs style" and Aisha had a pink jumper that had a hood and it said LOVE on it black denim shorts black knees sock and pink trainers and her hair was in her Sirenix style but no dye "Tecna smart and needs style" then Tecna had purple denim shorts and it had a green belt white shirt purple cardigan with a green tie and had purple heels and her hair was longer it was like her enchantix and it had a green hairband "Now me I love fashion and I need style" then Stella was in a pink dress that was above her knees pink heels boots and her hair is in her enchantix style and had a pink hairband

"Girls Ms Faragonda wants to see you" Daphne said

"OK let's go winx" Bloom said then Bloom and The winx went to Ms Faragonda

"Hello Ms Faragonda" Flora said

"Girls I'm afraid Valtor is back" Faragonda said

"NO!" All the girls said

"And more powerful than Bloomix so you need to get Powerix much stronger than Bloomix and maybe Valtor" Faragonda said

"OK so how about going in the forest to maybe try earn Powerix" Stella said

"Not a bad idea Stella" Aisha said then the girls went to the forest and went in teams Tecna and Stella, Bloom and Aisha and Flora and Musa

**With Valtor**

"I need Tecna power so I know where every magic planet is" Valtor said then he disappeared

**With Tecna and Stella**

"You know it's just mud" Tecna said

"No it got over my new shoes!" Stella said then Valtor showed up

"VALTOR!" Tecna said

"MAGIC WINX BLOOMIX" Stella and Tecna said in unison

"Stella fairy of the shining sun"

"Tecna fairy of technology" then they were in their fairy form

"Power power power take the power of technology away from this fairy" Valtor chanted and Tecna was hit by a purple beam

"I can't move" Tecna said then Stella pushed her out of the beam and her powers were taken

"NO I GOT THE WRONG ONE well at least I got the power of the sun" Valtor said then disappeared and Stella hit the ground

"No Stella are OK answer me" Tecna said crying then Stella is glowing pink "What...what's going on"

there was nothing there except two hands and gold stars appeared in them and Stella's head showed and she threw the stars then there was a tornado of stars and Stella went into it and the stars went over her upper body and made a gold strapped top that went above her bellybutton then the stars made a pink tutu skirt and her harmonix shoes appeared but gold and pink and the star tornado went away and she clicked her fingers and her hair went in a bun and a wishing star hair clip appeared and pink gloves appeared on her arm up to her elbow and had her zoomix wings except pink and gold and Stella did a pose

"Stella Fairy Of The Shining Sun And Stars"

"Wow you earned your powerix" Tecna said but Stella looked down

"Solaria is in trouble" Stella said "Valtor has the power of the sun he will try to take the Solaria throne"

"Don't worry we will not let that happen" then the girls fly off to Alfea

"Good job Stella you got powerix but Valtor will try to take the throne and you girls have to stop him" Ms Faragonda said

* * *

_Next time on Winx Club_

_Musa is cast by a spell by Valtor that makes her not to sing can Musa get her singing back or will it be over for her_


	2. Musa And The Lost Voice

**Winx Club **

**Season 7 Episode 2: Musa And The Lost Voice **

* * *

Musa was flying around the forest with Flora

"Musa do you see anything because I have a date with Helia" Flora asked her

"No wait what's that there" Musa said

"I'm coming up Musa MAGIC WINX BLOOMIX" Flora told her then she saw what Musa saw "Is that Stella using her powers on a rock"

"NO THAT'S BALTOR" Musa shouted and Baltor heard her

"Trying to spy on me well let's teach you a lesson POWER OF MUSIC IS NO MORE DARK SPELL CURSE THE FAIRY WITH NO SINGING" Baltor chanted and Musa was cursed by a purple shadow ball

"Musa are you okay" Flora asked her and Baltor disappeared

"My singing is gone" Musa said starting to cry

"It's okay sweetie" Flora said

**Back at Alfea **

"Are you OK Musa" Bloom asked her but she didn't answer and Bloom went to the others "Poor Musa singing was her talent"

"I'm sure she'll get it back we just have to find Baltor and get revenge and break the curse" Stella told them

"Good idea let's go tell Ms Faragonda" Aisha said they went to Ms Faragonda and told her everything

"OK but be safe Baltor can hurt you except Stella since she earned Powerix and I'll get Roxy to look after Musa" Ms Faragonda told them

"Winx transform" Bloom said

"MAGIC WINX BLOOMIX"

"Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame"

"Tecna Fairy Of Technology"

"Aisha Fairy Of Waves"

"Flora Fairy Of Nature"

"MAGIC WINX POWERIX" Stella shouted

there was nothing there except two hands and gold stars appeared in them and Stella's head showed and she threw the stars then there was a tornado of stars and Stella went into it and the stars went over her upper body and made a gold strapped top that went above her bellybutton then the stars made a pink tutu skirt and her harmonix shoes appeared but gold and pink and the star tornado went away and she clicked her fingers and her hair went in a bun and a wishing star hair clip appeared and pink gloves appeared on her arm up to her elbow and had her zoomix wings except pink and gold and Stella did a pose

"Stella Fairy Of The Shining Sun And Stars"

"Let's go Winx" Bloom said and they flew off but saw Baltor in the forest

"Stop right there" Flora said

"Oh isn't it the Winx so nice of you to miss me and I see the Music fairy isn't here" Baltor said

"Shut up wishing star" Stella threw her spell at him and he went in the lake

**With Musa And Roxy**

"Are you OK Musa" Roxy asked

"No"

"You know you shouldn't be upset you have lots of other talents" then the specialists came in

"Musa we heard what happened are you OK" Riven asked

"You know Roxy right I mean I can't always sing I have to save the girls" Musa said then she started glowing red

Musa head was there and she started to sing and music notes came out of her mouth and she pulled one and the rest followed she wrapped it around her body then a red one strap that went over her shoulder top appeared blue glittering shorts that were Tecna's enchantix's style her Harmonix shoes appeared but it was red and blue purple gloves that went to her elbow the music notes disappeared except one which she put on her head and her hair was in Bloom's enchantix's then her blue and red zoomix wings appeared and she did a pose

"Musa Fairy Of Music"

"WOAH Musa you look amazing your sacrifice to give up your singing earn your Powerix" Brandon said

"I can sing again but I must help the girls" Musa then flew off

**Meanwhile**

"Full Fire Attack"

"Morphix web"

"Flora revolt"

"Techno Power"

"Star Blast"

"Is that all you got" Baltor said

"No this is Sonic Harmony" Musa said and Baltor went over the lake and hit a tree

"No that poor tree" Flora said getting weak

"Oh you like that" then Baltor turn the tree into ashes and Flora fainted

"FLORA you guys go get Baltor I'll help Flora" Stella said

"No I'll get her your stronger than us and Baltor you could defeat him" Bloom said

"Sun energy" Stella casted on Flora "That should give her some strength" then she flew over to the overs while Bloom went to Flora

"Ready Musa"

"Ready"

"Sun And Music Conversions" They both said in unison and Baltor went in the sky

"You know I should really stop watching youtube spells and Harry Potter" Baltor said

"Well he's gone" Aisha said and they went over to Flora

"Are you all right" Tecna said

"Yeah" Flora said

"Well congrats Musa you got your Powerix" Tecna said

"Thanks"

* * *

**Next Time On Winx Club**

_Flora and Helia go on their date but the Trix try to get back at Flora so they are trying to get Helia _


	3. The Date And The Book

**Winx Club**

**Season 7 Episode 3: A Date And A Book**

* * *

Flora was getting ready for her date with Helia and Stella was helping her

"Here this should perfect" Stella said looking her drawing and clicked her fingers and flora was wearing a red dress and black heels

"Oh thanks Stella" Flora said and there was a knock on the door "That's Helia bye Stella"

"Bye Flora good luck"

"Thanks Stella" Flora said and opened the door "Hey Helia"

* * *

**At Magix's Restaurant **

"WOW! Helia you didn't have to take me here"

"But I did" Helia said and so the two have their dinner

"I hate that pixie" A blue head said

"Me too what do suggest to do Icy" A brunette with blonde at the front said

"To Destroy her" Icy said "We get Helia and she will surrender to us and let herself be taken in stead of him"

"That's perfect" Darcy said

"Of course it is" Stormy said

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU" Icy shouted

* * *

**At Alfea **

"Tecna what are you doing" Stella asked

"I'm doing some research and there's an other transformation called Starix a Solaria transformation. Where are the others"

"Flora's on a date with Helia, Bloom went with Sky and Brandon to Domino, Musa went to visit her dad in Melody and Aisha went to Andros with Roy" Stella said

"OK well this book about Starix is in the school Library" Tecna told her

"I say we got get Daphne and got to the school library"

* * *

**At Magix Restaurant **

"WOW! This food is delicious" Flora said

"Glad you like it" Helia said and Icy came

"Sorry to crash your date Pixie" Icy said

"Yeah now let me take you boyfriend" Darcy said and she took Helia in her arms

"Let me go you witch" Helia demanded

"NEVER" Stormy shouted

"Let him go" Flora said

"OK is this going to take all night" Icy asked

"BLOOMIX" Flora made a ball of light and put it on her back and she got her wings

"Flora Fairy Of Nature"

"She's not going to give up" Stormy said

"We will let him go if you let us take you" Darcy said and Flora de-transformed

"Take me" then the witches let Helia go and take Flora and then suddenly she started glowing a bright green "What's going on is this Powerix"

Flora's head was there and her eyes were shut tight and pink eye shadow appeared she opened her eyes and a vines wrapped around her arm and she clapped and she started glowing her green elbowed gloves appeared she made a ball of light and she putted it to her heart and she had a pink dress that had some green flowers over it that went to her mid thigh grass started growing around her feet and she had her Harmonix shoes her hair went in a ponytail that went to her knees and the pony tail was curled and she got her zoomix wings and did a pose

"Flora Fairy Of Nature"

"WOW! I got Powerix"

"NO! She got more powerful" Icy shouted

"That's right and your going down Leaf Attack" and she let out a pile of leafs and it hit the Trix hard

"WE'LL BE BACK MARK MY WORDS!" Icy SHOUTED

* * *

**At Alfea **

"OK so why are we at the library" Daphne asked

"Tecna said there's a book about a transformation" Stella answered

"OK so why I'm I here" Daphne asked... Again

"Because we need more help" Tecna answered

"OK wait is this it" Daphne asked showing a pink book in gold writing saying STARIX

"That's it" Tecna said but the but opened and said

_"To have me you must fight me" _and let out some vines to attack them

"Let's transform" Tecna said

"MAGIC WINX POWERIX BLOOMIX SIRENIX" They all shouted

"Stella Fairy Of The Shining Sun And Stars"

"Tecna Fairy Of Technology"

"Daphne Nymph Of Sirenix"

"Wishing Star"

"Harmony Flat"

"Nymph Power"

and the vines were destroyed and the book flew to Stella

_"You have two weeks before you don't get starix because two weeks is when the power of Starix begins to give the power to the person" the book said _

"We better tell the other" Tecna said and started calling everyone

* * *

**At Andros **

Aisha was getting a call

"Hey Tecna" Aisha said

_"Aisha get back to Alfea we might be getting a new transformation"_

"I'm on my way"

* * *

**At Melody **

Musa was talking to her father and she got a call

"Tecna"

_"Alfea Now"_

"OK Tecna"

* * *

**At Domino **

Bloom was talking to her parents and others as well and she got a call

"What wrong Tecna"

_"We need you at Alfea"_

"Got it"

* * *

**At Alfea **

"Now to call Flora" Tecna said

"I'm right here" Flora said with a smile on her face

"What you smiling for" Stella asked

"I got Powerix"

"Amazing but we need to talk when the others get here" Daphne said

"We got here as fast as we could" Bloom said

"Winx I think we have a new transformation to get after Powerix" Stella told them

"What is this transformation called" Aisha asked

"It's called Starix a Solaria Transformation" Tecna answered

"Well after we all get Powerix we are going for Starix" Bloom said

"That's right and we will defeat Baltor" Musa said

* * *

**At A Dark Cave **

"Hello" Baltor said

"Nice to see you Baltor" Darcy said

"We were thinking we join you if you give us a new power that will destroy the Winx" Icy said

"Deal" Baltor said and they all laughed evilly

* * *

**Next Time On Winx Club Season 7 **

_The Winx do a training in-case Baltor attacks which is hosted by Faragonda and Griffin while Flora is fighting monster she doesn't know a rock is going to fall on her but Tecna goes to rescue her WILL TECNA GET THERE ON TIME_


End file.
